


Wedding Fever

by RogerTaylorsCar



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerTaylorsCar/pseuds/RogerTaylorsCar
Summary: Roger has never been one to get married, but after a few glasses of wine at Brian’s wedding, he starts thinking about what life would be like if he married John. But it takes two and his boyfriend doesn’t seem to get the hints...





	Wedding Fever

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to day 3 of this year’s Joger week! I kinda combined two of the prompts (wine and weddings) and I hope that makes up for two weeks without any updates on my other fics xx

"One more please?" Roger pleads, making puppy eyes at John.

"Love, I think you've had enough wine for now," he chuckles and pecks his boyfriend's cheek before sitting down.

Roger whines and pushes his slice of cake around the plate as he keeps watching Brian slow dancing with Chrissie. He's happy for them, but there's this constant melancholic feeling gnawing inside of him all day long. He has never been the kind of man who needs to marry to prove his love. In his eyes, marriage was always an unnecessary concept that would give anxious people some kind of legal guarantee that their significant other loves them, yet his feelings about the idea of actually getting married have changed in just a couple of weeks.

Seeing his best friend and his wife makes him feel jealous of how in love they are. Of course, he and John love each other more than anything, but it's just not the same. He's not saying finally marrying John would make his life better, but he's sure it would. Right now there's not the same certainty that things won't end too soon. When you're married, it's like you automatically want to fix everything when things don't work out well. Honestly, he doesn't think they'll ever be more than boyfriends. John never shows any signs of wanting to stay with Roger forever. Hell, they've been together for three years already! It's about time something changes!

Roger could take things into his own hands and propose to John, but what if he rejects him? What if he thinks he's clingy and breaks up with him? No, it's too risky. He only hopes John notices and finally does the job, so he doesn't have to. It should be obvious how desperate Roger is for his boyfriend. The occasional hints when Brian talked about his upcoming wedding, the many times Roger stopped a little longer in front of jewelry store displays, the way he has been acting today and so on. He has wedding fever.

"Rog?" John's soft voice and brings him back to reality. "Do you wanna dance?"

Roger gives him a warm smile and takes his boyfriend's extended hand, pulling himself up from his seat. Another thing he loves about him - how he likes to dance at any given opportunity. "Anytime."

On the dance floor the younger man pulls him closer, one hand clasped with Roger's, the other on the blond's waist. John dancing like this in public is quite rare; he's more the disco type of guy when they go out, still they sometimes slow dance when they're home alone. It often involves a bit of alcohol, but there's not a single time Roger can't remember. These are the moments he loves most - when it’s just the two of them. They always give him a domestic feeling. He almost forgets they're not in private and all the other wedding guests can see them. "John?" Roger whispers, looking up into John's eyes.

"Yeah?"

He thinks for a moment about whether or not he should say what he's feeling. He decides to wait until they're back home and instead goes with the short and wider interpretable version. "I love you."

"I love you too." John spins him around and pulls him close to his chest. He stops swaying and leans down to kiss Roger, one of his hands tangling in his sandy blonde hair.

Roger laughs softly when they pull away. "You're so cheesy!"

"You know I'm not always like that," he replies with a smirk that makes Roger understand immediately what he's referring to. As innocent as the brunette seems on the outside, he's got a dirty dirty mind sometimes.

After the song ends, they make their way back to their table by the window. Back to watching everyone praise the bridal couple. He's not bitter or anything, he just wishes he could have the same with John. He wouldn't want as many guests as Brian, though. Only a nice, small wedding with close friends and family, not more. _Why the fuck is he planning his wedding in his head when he's not even close to being John's fiancé?_ Damn, this day was supposed to be happy, but here he is, thoughts of a wedding that's not going to happen eating him up inside...

It's about midnight by the time the party's over. John's hand is constantly on Roger's thigh while he's driving, making his heart leap more than usual when he does this. When they get home, though, he immediately disappears in the bedroom. Time for a mental breakdown while John is taking a shower. Roger sits on the bed and rubs his temple, tears stinging in his eyes.

He feels like he's totally overreacting and he's pretty sure the whole situation isn't nearly as bad as he thinks it is, but he's desperate. Desperate for his boyfriend to finally show any signs that he's interested in building a future with him. Moving into a flat together was the first step, but then again most couples do that sooner or later and that was two years ago. Since then, Roger has either been bad at interpreting gestures or John wants it to stay just like this without any major changes. Then it hits him - maybe he doesn't want more to happen between him and Roger. Maybe he doesn't want him to be his husband. Does he really think their relationship is some 'side project' to Roger? John is the best thing that's happened to him besides Queen and he should know that, so if he did, it would really hurt…

Telling himself he's thinking too much only makes it worse because then he comes up with more what if questions.

Of course, you shouldn't move too fast and all, but he's one hundred percent sure about it. Literally all he wants is to be happy and make John happy for as long as they live, so why doesn't he get to do that?

He can only think about what life would be like if they _did_ get married. He wouldn't have to worry about breaking up too quickly because they'd try harder to find a solution for any problem. He would take John on more dates than he could imagine. They would go on holiday every year. Maybe they'd even have kids - Roger sure hopes so at least. He'd give his husband everything in the world. He'd live the life he's always wanted since he and John started dating. Everything would be perfect. _It would._

"Oh my God, Roger, are you okay?" Suddenly John is standing in the doorway, now wearing a t-shirt and pajama pants.

When the blond lifts his head, he can see the tears that Roger didn't even notice were streaming down his face. He really looks fucked up with his eyes on half-mast, the loose bow tie and the messy hair. John hates to see him cry, no matter the reason, but something tells him he isn't feeling good at all tonight.

"What's wrong?" he asks in a softer tone, sitting next to Roger when he doesn't get a reply.

This time Roger doesn't even think about finding an excuse. He just tells him what's going on in his head. "Are you sure you're ready for this conversation?" he mumbles, frowning at him.

The brunette nods and takes Roger's hand in his. "I only want to help you."

He straightens up a bit and sniffs. "I feel like you don't want us to be more than boyfriends. You don't seem to make a move to do something about it," he starts shakily.

"About what?"

Roger ignores John's question and continues with what he originally wanted to say. "You don't get my hints! I always stop at jewelry store displays when we go out and you just… I don't know, I wish you'd understand what I mean… You see Brian and Chrissie? I want that too! With you, for fuck's sake! I just wanna love you and make you happy and take you on dates and go on holiday together and have my own family-" He stops to wipe the tears away that are making his vision blurry. "I have fucking wedding fever, you idiot!"

"Wait a minute." John stands up and leaves the room.

_Great job, Roger!_ Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut instead of yelling at his boyfriend for not wanting to marry him? God, he's so stupid… He prays he doesn't break up with him now.

A moment later John returns with his hands in his pockets. He looks down, nervously chewing on his lip. "That's not true, y'know?"

He takes a step closer to him and gets down on one knee. "I was planning to do this anyway…"

"Oh fuck, c'mon!" Roger cries, covering his eyes with his hands in frustration. He doesn't even know what's happening anymore. He's got to be kidding him!

John giggles and fumbles with the small box he's just pulled out of his pocket. "I was thinking of a better time and place to do this, but this idiot here _does_ want to marry you..." Roger lets out a breathy laugh and looks down at his smiling boyfriend, his eyes wet. "Do you still want to marry me?"

The older man nods enthusiastically. When he is finally able to speak again, he whispers, "That's pretty much self-explanatory."

"So… no?" John teases, smirking.

"I don't know if I want to slap or kiss you," he mutters.

"How about kissing me first?"

Without hesitation, he pulls his boyfriend up, kissing him with more passion than ever before. He knows he loves him, even if comments like this are normal in the Taylor-Deacon household. It's what makes their relationship so weird to some strangers. "You haven't said yes," John murmurs against his lips.

"Well, how do you interpret this?" Roger pushes him on the bed and straddles his waist, leaning down to kiss his jaw as a hand wanders underneath his shirt.

“Hm… I’m not sure…”

“Yes, of course I do, dumbass!”

"At least don't leave the ring in the box!" He gently pushes his boyfriend away so he can put the diamond ring on his finger.

Roger admires it up close for a few minutes, absolutely speechless. “It’s beautiful,” he says quietly, his gaze leaving the ring to look into John’s eyes.

“A beautiful ring for a beautiful man,” he grins.

“Don’t get soft,” the blond replies jokingly before burying his face in the crook of his neck to hide the happy tears forming in his eyes. Maybe he was the oblivious one after all...


End file.
